Vampire Revolution Powerpuff Girl Z
by ley-de-leo
Summary: Los vampiros nobles tienen problemas y por alguna razón descunocida se llevan a 3 de nuestros 9 heroes.¿Que pasara ahora?, ¿Para que los quieren?, ¿Que pasara de ahora en adelante?. Todos los echan de menos pero pasa un cierto tiempo desde que los vuelven a ver, pero elgo en ellos a cambiado. ¿Que sera?. Lo se mal summary, pero darle una oportunidad porfi.


**Hola buenas, esta en mi 2º historia de la ppgz y pues es de hace unos años(cuando no tenia echa la cuenta del fanfiction) a si que si en el 3º cap ves un notable cambio de modo de escritura por favor no penseis cosas raras.**

_**Advertencia: Powerpuff Girl z no me pertenece le pertenece a su "querido" autor.**_

* * *

Chapter 1º

Un día en Tokio una chica de 15 años, tez morena, cabello negro hasta menos de los hombros, alborotado, de ojos color esmeralda, que llevaba puesto un pantalón negro corto hasta las rodillas holgado, con un cinturón blanco que tenía una insignia de un redondel con una "P" de color verde, una camiseta holgada de color verde y una gorra de color verde con el borde de color amarillo , esperando delante de una casa **( o mansión japonesa diría yo ^^) **, al pasar los 5 min. la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de 15 años de tez normal, cabello rubio hasta menos de los hombros tomado en dos coletitas, de ojos color zafiro, que llevaba puesto una falda de cuadros de color azul y azul oscuro, con un cinturón blanco que tenía una insignia de un redondel con una "P" de color azul y con una camiseta de color blanco con una corbata de color azul claro.

Miyako: Hola kao-chan ^^, cuanto has estado esperando.

Kaoru: Miyako te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames kao-chan que me llames por mi nombre ¬¬, y he esperado unos 10 min. ^^U.

Miyako: Lo siento Kaoru…por cierto has visto a Momoko.

Kaoru: Mira a tu izquierda. ¬¬

Cuando Kaoru dice eso, Miyako mira ala izquierda topándose con una chica de 15 años, tez normal **(como Miyako)**, cabello naranja y liso hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta con un lazo rojo, ojos de color extrañamente rosa, que llevaba unas mallas de color rosa pálido, con un cinturón blanco que tenía una insignia de un redondel con una "P" de color rosa y con una camiseta de tirantes con rayas de color rojo y blanco, que iba corriendo hacia ellas haciendo un ademan de saludo con las manos.

Momoko (corriendo): HOLA CHICAS. ^^

Cuando Momoko alcanzo a sus dos amigas con las manos en las rodillas y ellas dicen:

K/Mi: Hola Momoko. ^^U

Momoko: Bueno chicas, gracias por esperar ahora vámonos que llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Miyako: Es verdad… (Dice empezando andar, igual que sus amigas)a chicas habéis hecho las tareas de la clase de la señorita Kaene

Kaoru: Si me costó toda la noche solo he dormido 6 h.

Momoko: No seme ha olvidado hacerlas T-T.

K/Mi: Tu nunca cambias, jajajajajajajaja XD

Momoko: TT_TT

Mientras en otro lugar muy oscuro se hallaban 3 chicas observando a Kaoru, Miyako y Momoko con una sonrisa siniestra.

Chica 1: Hermana enserio quieres que esa chica sea tu protectora... (Dice señalando a Kaoru)

Chica 2: Es verdad hermana no parece tan fuerte y tú la quieres convertir en una de nosotros.

Chica 3: CALLAOS. Ella va ha ser una buena protectora y más si la enseñamos… Vosotras podéis ir buscando a vuestros protectores.

Dicho esto las otras dos se van en busca de sus protectores. A los 10 min. Se encuentras las tres otra vez diciendo.

Chicas 1y2: Listo hermana.

Chica 3: SILVER VEN, DE INMEDIATO (ordena ella)

En ese momento entra por la puerta un chico peli rojo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, de ojos color plata, que llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero, con un cinturón negro con un murciélago en pequeño en el medio y con una camiseta de color rojo con franjas negras y con una "RV" en la manga derecha de su camiseta. **(El de pokémon lo que pasa que con otra ropa^^)**

Silver: ¿Qué quiere señorita Amagel?

Amagel: Silver necesito que encuentres a la señorita Kaoru Matsubara, al señorito Miyashiro Gotojinsi (Boomer) y al señorito Momokade Akatsminclo (Blake), tienes que hacerte amigos de solo esos 3, para eso ingresaras en su instituto.

Silver: Vale señorita Amagel. ¿Algo más?

Amagel: Si, nos puedes traer algo para beber por favor. A y en la misión no te comportes como aquí compórtate como un humano normal.

Silver: gracias Amagel-chan ^^. Y que queréis que os traiga.

Amagel: yo quiero una soda de limón. Y Catherin tu qué vas a querer hermanita?.

Catherin: Yo agua mineral, y tu Angelical?.

Angelical: Hermanas yo no quiero nada, voy a dar una vuelta.

**(Luego las describiré)**

Volviendo con nuestras chicas, Momoko y Miyako estaban incomodas porque Kaoru no hablaba ni siquiera las miradas, ninguna iba a hablar hasta que Momoko rompió el hielo diciendo.

Momoko: Kaoru que te pasa.

Kaoru ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Momoko le había hablado y se quedo callada estaba muy pensativa para andar hablando y solo les lanzo una mira diciendo todo lo que deberían de saber y las 2 se quedaron asustadas porque no sabían que le pasaba a su amiga y calladas. Fueron todo el rato calladas hasta que se dieron cuenta estaban delante del instituto, y 6 chicos estaban saludándolas. **(Por cierto al final del capitulo describiré a los chicos uno x uno.)**

Chicos: HOLA CHICAS ^^.

Kaoru se fue sin decir nada y ni se paro siguió hacia delante, los chicos se extrañaron con la reacción de la peli negra y se fijaron en las otras 2 chicas que se veían preocupadas y les dijeron.

Momotaro: Chicas que le pasa a Kaoru. ¿··?

Miyashiro: Si, es verdad que le pasa?.

Momoko: No lo sabemos no nos ha hablado en todo el camino solo nos ha dado una mirada fría como diciendo que nos alejemos de ella o algo así.

Dijo preocupada.

Kaoretsu: Y eso ¿··?

Miyako: No lo sabemos….

En ese momento ven a un grupo de chicas en la puerta gritando como locas.

Miyiko: Que les pasa.

Miyako: Esa reacción la tienen cuando hay un chico nuevo que sea guapo. ^^

Momoko: SI UN CHICO NUEVO KYYYAAAAAA.

Dijo Momoko con corazones en los ojos.

Momotaro: A esta que le pasa, que nunca cambia o ¿qué? ^^U

En ese momento ven a Kaoru con los brazos cruzados en la puerta y con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió y miro la escena de las chicas gritando dio un pequeño suspiro y se fue a su salón sin antes acercarse al grupo de amigos y decir.

Kaoru: Miyashiro, Momokade os veo después os tengo que hablar de una cosa... (Dice, y luego voltea hacia los demás) Y nada de espiar, que quede claro. ¬¬

Dice mientras les lanza una mirada que congelo a todos y dicho eso se fue, todos quedaron de piedra por la mirada de la chica de cabello negro.

Kotaro: Que alguien me diga que es lo que está pasando.

Luego voltearon la vista hacia el grupo de chicas.

Chicas: KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Chico: Lo siento chicas pero me tengo que ir… bayyyy.

Y dicho eso el chico se fue corriendo, pero todas las chicas le estaban persiguiendo y los chicos estaban mirando esto con una gota de sudor en la frente gigante y Momoko con ojos de corazón, después se dan cuenta que alguien lo jala de la chaqueta escondiéndolo, los chicos decidieron ir a ver quién era y se dieron cuenta que era Kaoru y se escondieron para oír la conversación.

Kaoru: ¿Quién eres tú?

Chico: Me alegra que preguntes, ^^ me llamo Silver, me alegra conocerte Kaoru Matsubara (eso ultimo lo digo con una sonrisa siniestra)

Kaoru: Si, si vale Silver ¿no? (el chico asintió con la cabeza) ¿Qué haces aquí?, yo creía que no eras real si no que era una mala jugada de mi cabeza pero creo que esto no acabara hasta que me convenzas y vallamos los 3 contigo ¿no? (el chico asintió sonriente, ella se da cuenta y sonríe siniestramente asustando al chico) jajá pues que te quede claro que tu plan no funcionara murcielaguito.

Y dicho esto se fue dejando a todos con la boca abierta, se disponían a irse cuando oyeron.

Silver: Eso lo veremos, me ordenaron llevarlos a los 3 aunque fuese a la fuerza o usando mis poderes y si los tengo que usar me da igual a sí que preparaos aunque seas una lindura eres bastante fuerte, ruda, etc. pero eres una molestia de cabeza que no se puede eliminar y eso me gusta.

Digo sonriendo y yéndose para su salón, los chicos al oír lo último les dio miedo y sonó el timbre de entrada, haciendo que griten, cuando se iban a ir se topan con Kaoru sonriendo de lado con los brazos cruzados.

Kaoru: Lo siento chicos por mi comportamiento pero tenía que fingir odiarlos, pero ahora que habéis oído esto será mejor que vayamos juntos a la hora de almorzar y hablaremos…ahora vayamos a clase que acaba de tocar _gallinas_. ; p.

Momoko: No pasa nada, pero luego nos dices que es lo que pasa con el nuevo.

Los demás: Si.

Kaoru respiro y dio un suspiro muy largo.

Kaoru: Vale. ^^

En la ultima hora la maestra le pidió a Kaoru que le enseñara el instituto a Silver, ella gruño ante lo dicho por la profesora tenía que pasar toda la hora de almorzar con él y por la cara de Silver diríamos que estaba planeando algo contra ella, ella le escribió en un papelito a Miyako que no podían hablar que tenía que hacer unas cosas, que ella quedaría en un lugar especifico y que si se comportaba de manera extraña, si peleaba con ellos y si que defendía a Silver que atacaran sin piedad que no se preocupen que si alguna vez se encontraban en peligro por su culpa que hicieran lo que tenían que hacer y que la tomaran como debía de ser. Miyako no entendió mucho pero escribió un "vale".

A la hora del recreo (La de almorzar.)

Momotaro: ¿Dónde estará esta chica?

Los demás se encogieron de hombros, menos Miyako que se acuerda de lo que le había escrito Kaoru en el papel.

Miyako: Ahora que me acuerdo, Kaoru me escribió en un papel que la maestra Kaene le dijo que le enseñara el instituto al nuevo.

Los demás:¡QUÉ!

Miyako: Si es verdad y por la cara que tenía parecía satisfecho porque la eligieron a ella.

Dice haciendo molestar al moreno y más rudo de los RRBZ y también a la chica de ojos rosas.

Momoko: (susurrando a Kaoretsu) Kaoretsu hay que vigilar a esos 2 para que no hagan nada extraño.

Kaoretsu: (susurrando a Momoko) Vamos antes de que nos descubran.

Y los dos se escabullen entre sus compañeros para ir donde se encontraban Kaoru y Silver. Los encontraron dentro del gimnasio. Y se escondieron en un rincón para observar y escuchar.

Mientras en el gimnasio estaban Kaoru y Silver, nadie iba ha hablar hasta que Kaoru se decidió.

Kaoru: Silver, ¿qué tramas?.

Silver: Nada ¿por?. (Dice inocentemente)

Kaoru: Por la cara que tienes yo diría que si tramas algo murcielaguito.

Silver: Vale me pillaste, por fa la señorita y las demás necesitan de vuestra ayuda y se que pronto no os importara lo que pase en la tierra.

Kaoru: Por eso me opongo y además te faltan por convencer a los otros dos.

Silver: Tienes dos opciones o ir por voluntad o peleando por la ciudad.

Kaoru: No sabes que ninguno de los tres no nos vamos a rendir.

Silver: Por lo que veo que cuando la señorita te mando esa visión tú la entendiste y los otros lo tomaron como una pesadilla ¿no?

Kaoru: Tómalo como quieras pero lo mejor es que si conseguís vuestro propósito no volver, a y eso no significa que me preocupéis si no que me preocupo por los demás.

Silver: Lo sé, pero no nos gusta que nos adviertas tu cuando lo más posible seas tú quien destruya la ciudad.

Kaoru: No te creas que os voy a obedecer, como dicen soy difícil de domar jijiji.

Silver: Pues se utiliza un hechizo y fin.

Kaoru: Como me entere que atacáis mi ciudad natal estaréis más que calcinados.

Silver: Otra advertencia mas y te cojo y te llevo sin importar que la señorita me castigue. (Dijo amenazante el peli rojo)

Kaoru: Vale, ahora sigamos con el laboratorio y ya habremos terminado lindo.

Dice Kaoru provocando que a Silver se le tiñeran las mejillas de color carmín sin que él se enterara.

Silver: Por cierto puedo ir a tu casa a dormir es que como sabes me dijeron de protegerte, llevarte y…..bueno ya sabes.

Kaoru: Vale pero tú cenaras lo que te pongan entendido.

Silver: Vale gracias.

Mientras Momoko y Kaoretsu oyeron todo dejándolos confundidos, ahora sí que tenía que dar explicaciones Kaoru a todos. Pero Kaoretsu estaba más que enfadado estaba como el demonio, como el siendo nuevo y que casi no lo conoce lo deja dormir en su casa como si nada si no dejaba a sus amigos, ¿porque a ellos (Miyako, Momoko y Silver) si? esto se estaba volviendo una locura.

En eso suena la campana anunciando el final de la hora del recreo.

M/K: Sera mejor ir al salón, sino la señorita Kaene se enfadara

S/Kts: Vale.

Cuando llegan a clase suenan los cinturones, los relojes y las pulseras de los 9.

Cin/Rel/Pul: BIIP BIIP BIIP.

Ante el sonido los 9 salen de la escuela y se transforman.

Momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM.

Miyako: ROLLING BLUBES.

Kaoru: POWERED BUTTERCUP.

Chicas: PPGZ.

Momotaro: HARD BRICK.

Miyashiro: EXPLOSIVE BOOMER.

Kaoretsu: STRONG BUTCH.

Chicos: RRBZ.

Momokade: BODI BLAKE

Miyiko: TRUE BLISER.

Kotaro: FLAME BLAZE.

Chicos: RRBXZ.

Cuando terminan, van a la ciudad y se sorprender al ver a 3 chicas peli blancas.

Amagel: SILVER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS.

Silver: SEÑORITA AQUÍ ABAJO.

Amagel mira al suelo para toparse con el peli rojo.

Amagel: ¿Donde están?.

Silver: Señorita será mejor que combatan contra ellos y niveles su nivel de fuerza. Y están delante de usted. ^^U

Amagel: Tienes razón, Catherin y Angelical comprobar el nivel de fuerza de los demás yo no lo necesito pero tengo que pelear para llevármela.

Cath/Ang: Vale pero no te desearemos suerte porque no lo necesitas jajaja.

Amagel: Se equivocan la necesito más que nunca.

Dicho eso las 2 se congelaron ella nunca necesitaba suerte ¿porque ahora si?

Todos menos Buttercup: ¡SILVER! 0-0.

Silver: Lo siento Butter a habido un cambio de planes yo no puedo hacer nada a sí que diviértete.

Los líderes se molestaron y decidieron atacar.

Blossom: YOYO SUPREMO.

Brick: DISCO FUEGO.

Antes de que Blake dijera algo Angelical le dio una patada en las costillas mandándolo a un edificio destruido por ellas.

Buttercup: Boomer hay que ayudar a Blake.

Boomer: He ¿Por qué yo?

Buttercup: Porque ellas vienen por nosotros.

Boomer: Y eso ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Buttercup: Después te lo explico pero tenemos que ayudar a Blake.

Boomer: Vale.

Pero entes de ir volando donde Blake, Amagel se interpuso en el camino de Buttercup y Catherin en el camino de Boomer.

Ama/Cath: A donde creéis que vais, vosotros peleareis con nosotras.

Amagel: Catherin tu con Boomer y yo con Buttercup.

Ante lo dicho Catherin le dio un puñetazo a Boomer en la barriga alegándolo de Buttercup.

Amagel: Es hora de que el destino decida no es verdad Butter.

Buttercup: Si.

Amagel le lanzo un rayo, pero Buttercup lo esquivo con mucha facilidad.

Buttercup: MARTILLO MEGATON.

Era el ataque de siempre, o eso pensaban los demás lo que no sabían es que el golpe llevaba algo más, el golpe llevaba un aura dorada alrededor del aura verde el cual se agrando y formo una pequeña chispa en el centro que solo fue notada por la atacante. Ante ese ataque Amagel no lo pudo esquivar haciéndole mucho daño y mandándole al suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter.

Ang/Cath: HERMANAAAA.

Ante el grito de las hermanas de Amagel todos voltearon donde Buttercup, y se sorprendieron ante la fuerza de ella, y por el descuido de ellos Silver, Angelical y Catherin decidieron contraatacar con los amigos de Buttercup. En ese momento Amagel sale del cráter.

Amagel: SILVER LLAMA A LA _HV _(hechicera vampírica) AHORA.

Ordena Amagel enojada haciendo que Silver se estremezca.

Ang/Cath:!QUE¡.

Sus hermanas no se lo podían creer, tanto poder tenia para que llamase a la _HV_ al inicio de la batalla.

Silver: COMO ORDENE.

En ese momento todos estaban atentos con lo que iba a hacer Silver.

A Silver le rodeo un aura de color rojo y él decía cosas extrañas, cuando termino apareció un portal donde salió una vieja con ropas de bruja con 3 colgantes y 3 pergaminos, Amagel cogió los pergaminos y los colgantes para luego (con ayuda de sus hermanas) poner uno de los colgantes a Buttercup y pronunciar unas palabras que estaban en el pergamino haciendo que Buttercup perdiera la conciencia cayendo al suelo.

Blu/Blo/RRBZ/RRBXZ:!BUTTERCUP¡.

Antes de poder socorrerla Silver se interpuso, Amagel aprovecho que el portal estaba abierto cogió a Buttercup y se fue con Buttercup, sin antes decir.

Amagel: Catherin, Angelical hacer lo mismo con los otros dos y venid a casa, yo las esperare y Silver os ayudara para alegar a los demás entendido.

Ang/Cath: Entendido.

Silver: OK.

Las otras 2 cogieron a Blake y a Boomer he hicieron lo mismo que le hizo Amagel a Buttercup.

Los demás: BOOMER, BLAKE.

Y como antes no pudieron hacer nada ya que Silver puso una barrera, Angelical, Catherin y Silver entraron en el portal con Boomer y Blake, en ese instante Silver dijo.

Silver: Nos veremos dentro de un tiempo. (Decia burlón)

Los demás: CHICOS.

En el castillo de Amagel y sus hermanas, están ellas poniendo a los chicos (Buttercup, Boomer y Blake) en unas camillas de piedra con las manos y los pies agarrados. Al pasar los 10 min. Kaoru despierta sin su transformación y se encuentra a Miyashiro y a Momokade igual que ella.

Kaoru: ¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí?.

En ese momento los otros dos despiertan.

Momokade: ¿Que ha pasado?.

Miyashiro: ¿Os encontráis bien?

Kaoru: Y yo que sé, lo que sé es que no vamos a poder salir de aquí.

En ese momento la puerta se abre dejando ver a las 3 peli blancas.

Amagel: Valla pero si habéis despertado, Chicas que os dije, hay tenéis la prueba de que van a ser muy buenos protectores.

Catherin: Si tienes razón lo siento por subestimar a tu protectora.

Angelical: Yo igual, pero vamos a empezar el ritual de transformación ¿sí o no?

Amagel: si hermanitas, claro que si, llevaos a los vuestros a habitaciones separadas y empezad el ritual.

Entonces Catherin se lleva a Boomer y Angelical a Blake.

Amagel: Bien, pues empecemos.

Kaoru: ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Amagel: Esto.

Y dicho eso empezó a recorrer a Kaoru, ella no podía moverse por culpa de que el hechizo del pergamino la dejo paralizada. Entonces nota como la muerde en el cuello bebiendo de su sangre. Kaoru soporto el dolor y lo único que soltó fue un gruñido. Amagel mordió su labio haciendo que sangre e hizo lo mismo con Kaoru, y la beso mezclando los 2 tipo de sangre. **(Se que suena raro pero así es una forma de transformación de los vampiros sin dejar huella.)**

Amagel: Esto puede que te duela un poco.

Dijo seductoramente, Kaoru sintió un fuerte ardor en la garganta, intento gritar pero Amagel la beso, en ese momento sus ojos cambiaron de color, primero se pusieron rojos y después se volvieron verde oscuro (un poco menos oscuro que los de Kaoretsu) y perdió la conciencia.

Con Miyashiro y Momokade hicieron lo mismo y los ojos de Miyashiro 1º se volvieron rojos y después azul oscuro (más oscuro que antes) y los ojos de Momokade 1º se volvieron rojos y después naranja oscuro. **(Claro ahora son vampiros ^^)**

Cath/Ang/Ama: Ritual terminado. Ahora descansad y después a entrenar, tenemos unos cuantos años jajajaja. Pero les daremos una advertencia.

Y sonrieron con malicia.

CHICOS:

Momotaro: Tiene 15 años, tez normal, ojos color rubí, de cabello anaranjado **(como Momoko)** que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía una gorra de color rojo con negro , llevaba puesto una camiseta roja de manga larga, unos vaqueros y un reloj rojo donde en la pantalla ponía "RRBZ".

Miyashiro: Tiene 15 años, tez normal, ojos color azul oscuro, de cabello rubio **(como Miyako)** y lo llevaba alborotado y corto, llevaba puesto una camiseta azul claro con letras amarillas, un pantalón vaquero negro y un reloj azul oscuro donde en la pantalla ponía "RRBZ".

Kaoretsu: Tiene 15 años, tez un poco mas pálida que la de Kaoru, de ojos color verde oscuro, de cabello negro **(como Kaoru)** lo tiene recogido en una coleta alta y su flequillo le tapa su ojo derecho **(O era al revés, no lo sé ^^U)**, llevaba puesto una sudadera de color verde oscura en donde ponía "I LOVE ME BABY" en letras de color verde claro, con unas mallas negras y un reloj verde oscuro donde en la pantalla ponía "RRBZ".

Momokade: Tiene 15 años, tez bronceada, de ojos color naranja, de cabello anaranjado **(como Momoko y Momotaro)** lo lleva hasta más arriba de los hombros, tenía una gorra tipo invierno, llevaba puesto una sudadera naranja donde ponía " I LOVE ME? "con letras amarillas, con unos pantalones de color gris 50% y una muñequera naranja oscuro con un cristal de color naranja donde ponía "RRBXZ".

Miyiko: Tiene 15 años, tez normal, de ojos color turquesa azulado, de cabello rubio oscuro lo llevaba lacio lo llevaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, llevaba puesto una camiseta de color azul marino y blanco, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una muñequera color turquesa azulado oscuro con un cristal turquesa azulado donde ponía "RRBXZ".

Kotaro: Tiene 15 años, tez normal, de ojos color verde pistacho, de cabello negro **(como Kaoru y Kaoretsu)** lo tiene recogido en una coleta baja y su flequillo lo llevaba de lado, llevaba puesto una camiseta de color negro con un dragón verde en medio, con unos pantalones holgados de color gris 95% y una muñequera verde pistacho oscuro con un cristal verde pistacho donde ponía "RRBXZ".

CHICAS:

Amagel: Tiene 17 años, tez pálida, de ojos color purpura, de cabello Blanco que le llagaba hasta un poco más arriba de las costillas lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta donde la goma del pelo tenía un muñequito de un murcielaguito negro, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con un dibujo de un murciélago dentro de 3 esferas de diferentes tamaños y colores el murciélago era negro, la esfera más pequeña es de color naranja oscuro, la mediana de color azul oscuro y la grande de color verde oscuro**(son el color de ojos de Kaoru, Miyashiro y Momokade)**, con unas botas de color negro y una muñequera de color negro.

Catherin: Tiene 16 años, tez pálida, de ojos color violeta, de cabello Blanco que le llagaba hasta los hombros lo llevaba recogido en una cinta gris que tenía un muñequito de un murcielaguito negro en el lado derecho de la cinta, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con un dibujo de un murciélago dentro de 3 esferas de diferentes tamaños y colores el murciélago era negro, la esfera más pequeña es de color naranja oscuro, la mediana de color azul oscuro y la grande de color verde oscuro**(son el color de ojos de Kaoru, Miyashiro y Momokade)**, con unas botas de color gris y una muñequera de color gris.

Angelical: Tiene 15 años y medio, tez pálida, de ojos color lila, de cabello Blanco que le llagaba hasta un poco más arriba de las costillas lo llevaba suelto y su flequillo lo tenía recogido con un gancho para el pelo que tenía un muñequito de un murcielaguito negro, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con un dibujo de un murciélago dentro de 3 esferas de diferentes tamaños y colores el murciélago era negro, la esfera más pequeña es de color naranja oscuro, la mediana de color azul oscuro y la grande de color verde oscuro**(son el color de ojos de Kaoru, Miyashiro y Momokade)**, con unas botas de color blanco y una muñequera de color blanco.

**Nota:** Las 3 son hermanas.

* * *

**Bien pues el 1º cap echo, sinceramente no se que mas decir, si teneis dudas ponermelas en review.**

**¿Gominolas de limón?...¿Una plaga de insectos invadiendo mi casa?...¿Review?...o...¿Cerberus persigiendome para comerse mi alma?.**

**Nos leemos, se despide ley-de-leo.**

**Bsts**


End file.
